


Go Fish

by adiosIncineroar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosIncineroar/pseuds/adiosIncineroar
Summary: A sort of self indulgent support conversation, C+ maybe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Go Fish

The sun was set in the center of the sky on a cool Saturday afternoon. No classes, no assignments, just pure relaxation for today. 

As if Linhardt von Hevring didn’t relax enough… Now, he sat at the edge of the dock at the monastery’s pond, fishing pole in one hand, a book in the other. A yawn escapes him. His attention was focused more on the book at hand than the murky water below, but a tap at his shoulder soon caught his attention. Tilting his head back, he was met with a pair of tiresome eyes, and a head of red hair. 

“Heya, Linny.” Hapi greeted him with a simple smile. “Can you help me with something? It’s important.

“Like what?” Linhardt responded, already clearly uninterested. “I’m quite busy right now.”

She shook her head, almost laughing. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to move an inch.”

He sighed heavily, closed his book and set it off to the side. “Fine, what is it?”

She takes a seat next to him on the dock, and points a seemingly accusing finger at him. 

“I want you to teach me how to fish.”

“What?” He asked, more baffled than annoyed now. “Can’t you just ask the professor?”

“She was busy. You seem like you have plenty of free time so you have no excuse.”

He sighed. “Unfortunately true. But why fishing of all things? It can be utterly boring at times, so boring it could invoke—“

“A sigh? I’m not going to summon monsters just because I can’t catch a measly fish.”

“Then why?”

Hapi seems to hesitate in her answer. 

“It’s for the cats. The ones that wander the monastery.” She confesses. “Every time I try to approach them they run away… so I thought if I had fish to give them they wouldn’t be so scared of me.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Linhardt nods along to her explanation. 

“You probably think it’s a stupid reason.” Hapi huffs and crosses her arms. 

“Not at all! I’m also fond of cats. They’re cute, lazy, not a care in the world... dare I ask if you see the resemblance.” He gestures to his own cute and lazy face. 

Hapi smirks. “So you’ll help me out?”

“Sure. As your friend, it just wouldn’t sit right if I didn’t.” He says rather nonchalantly. 

“Oh, shut it.” She shoves him playfully. “I know that without that reason you would’ve just turned me down.”

“Hmm, I will neither confirm or deny that.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for ao3, kept it really simple.


End file.
